Deserving Perfection
by wolfprinceIII
Summary: Male! CroMa proposal fic. Starts with a Lemon. Moderate amount of fluff. Probably OOC.


He was scared now; he wasn't sure if he could deal with something like this. But if it was Maka, it would be okay, right? God, he prayed it was alright; he wasn't sure how long he could take wait. Her advances made it clear that he wasn't the only one aroused. The swordsman felt his jeans tighten further as the scythe-meister panted down his neck, breaking from a kiss for breath. She loomed over top of him, knees straddling his wide hips. Crona trembled, with fear or pleasure, he didn't know, as a lusty grin spread across Maka's face, her hands slowly drifting down his abdominal toward the button and zipper of his pants, where his bulge was prominently visible. Her hand swiftly clamped down onto the area, causing the pink-haired boy to squirm violently, his body pumping still more blood to his arousal as he whimpered vulnerably.

As she saw his reaction, she couldn't help but smirk; he was ridiculously sensitive. Then, a curious thought sprang into the blonde meister's mind.

Couldn't his black blood make it even _harder_?

Barely aware of his actions, Crona's own hand gripped the left side of her hip, thumb and forefinger sliding under the waistband of her skirt. Maka now rested her head against his clavicle, letting all of her weight be supported by him as she began to grind against the swordsman. His hand seemed to try to push her down more as she continued her movements on his hard-on. The scythe-meister made advances on his black shirt, still hiding his skinny torso from her. Crona helped in the process of removing it as well, hand moving from her only to do so, clamping back immediately afterward, as though by a magnet. The interfering article was soon tossed away harshly, and Maka's hands began to roam his now-bare chest. Her fingertips delicately traced the crevices of pectorals, making him smile ever-so-slightly and shiver at the ticklish touch. Her palm then stopped over his abs, of which were decorated with a sharp stitched ebony scar running straight across them. She thumbed over the line, feeling its presence on him as somewhat of an intrusion. Maka bowed her over it to meet it with her eyes, before running a wet tongue over it, as though licking a former wound. The sensation of feeling something so seductively moist across his skin brought the corners of Crona's mouth twitching upward as the hand on her hip tried to bring her lower body closer to his ever-growing erection. Working up more saliva in her mouth, the scythe-meister proceeded to give another sensual lick from his navel to clavicle, running up his neck and jawline, stopping at his ear to deliver the lobe a pleasurable suck and nibble.

Maka soon began to undo several of her blouse's buttons, trying to remove the offending garment as to match Crona's level of nudity. Popping the last fastening, her shirt slid down her arms, leaving only the green and white striped tie loosely done around her neck, and her skirt; no brazier whatsoever. The swordsman's gaze turned sharply to gawk in fascination at her beautifully naked breast, donned with two miniscule pink nipples, begging for attention, and Maka allowed him to absent-mindedly toy with them as she continued to grind herself against him. Remembering her previous goal, Maka swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with nimble fingers, eager to get to the point. His dick throbbed with anxious need as she wrenched his pants off, standing higher now that it was free from the denim. She hungrily grabbed his crotch through his boxers, cupping and stroking the tremendous length as Crona bit his lip with desperate want. His thigh's muscles stiffened as his hand unconsciously inched the blonde's skirt down until she was left in nothing but the tie and visibly dampened panties.

"Mm- Maka..." He moaned her name, eyes closed, still questioning whether they should go further.

"Shhhhh... Don't talk right now..." She whispered lasciviously in his ear, hand making its way toward the elastic of his last covering.

Before she was able to do anything else, Crona moved his hand from her hip to come down her front, fingers slipping underneath her undergarment and cautiously rubbing at her virgin entrance. A slight gasp escaped her mouth, surprised at the sudden direct attention. She started moving herself with his hand, fingers delving deeper inside her, strongly gripping Crona's curvaceous hip for support. His member practically screamed, burning with lustful desire, as it now stood unattended by the previous motions against it. His middle finger's tip pushed her clitoris, sending spasms of electric pleasure throughout her body as the clear sticky liquid filled his palm.

As the feeling subsided, she opened her eyes to gaze at him, huge and now fully erect, straining against his boxers. He'd been so patient... She leaned to whisper huskily into his ear. "You've been waiting so long... The least I can do is reward you..." The last words spoken, she curled her fingers tightly around his throbbing cock, still imprisoned by black material of the cloth. The pink-haired boy's eyelids squeezed tightly shut as he swallowed dryly. Maka slid her panties down her thighs, and kicked them off violently as they reached her ankles. Her dripping womanhood lay in open air now for Crona to see. Her hands on both of the swordsman's hips, she tugged down the last separation between their two sexes. His dick shot straight toward the sky, now relieved from its cloth confinement, pulsing, and almost blackened with blood. Little white fluid peaked from it at the tip. She bent her head towards it, and with a teasing flick of her tongue, lapped up the liquid. Both his hands now clamped onto the back of her thighs, Crona trying desperately hard not to squeeze the life out of them from her action.

Emerald eyes heavy-lidded, peering into Crona's with a look of dominance, Maka swiftly lifted her white-striped green tie from her neck and fastened it tightly around his, holding onto the other end like a leash. "You're mine now." She said simply, pulling him towards her so that their foreheads met, a seductive smirk spreading across her face.

She sank onto him slowly, stopping suddenly to get comfortable with the feeling. Crona let out a choked breathless gasp as she began to envelope him, almost wincing when she discontinued so abruptly. The plunge was beyond anything he'd known before, wet, warm walls encasing and massaging his length as they pulsed with muscle contractions. Now wanting his entirety, she lowered once more, driving deeper than she previously thought there was room for. Her narrow womanhood squeezed his dick as she sank onto it, hazing any doubts he might have once had. Tentatively, he let a small portion of his restraint away, letting himself thrust into her, without force or speed, but delicately as to not harm her. Her upper body fell onto his, tucking her face into the crook of his neck, and she panted against his collarbone. "Faster... Deeper, _please,_ Crona."

All he was waiting for was her permission. He exponentially picked up his pace, constantly diving in and out of her, trying to go deeper each time. Her sex gripped and pulled at his cock with every thrust, contractions heightening both his and her pleasure all at once. He angled himself differently now, breaking from the pattern he had set, to aid in her climax. With the different position, he delved into her once more, slowly sheathing himself entirely, from head to the base of his shaft.

Maka's breath hitched sharply, not with pain, but the electric jolt of excitement from earlier. He'd found it. He was enjoying this new alignment as well, the head of his cock now closer to the pulsing center, wracking him with almost static vibrations along his length with each rhythmic jolt. Another thrust, and the head of his dick slammed into her clitoris, impacting her with exhausted pleasure. She felt his cock give spasm while inside her.

"Mm-Maka, I'm ab-b-"

She whispered, hot breath flowing in his ear with her words, dripping with lust. "_Fill me, Crona._"

* * *

Blinking his eyes open at the morning's rays, Crona awoke, the naked form of Maka still huddled up against his back, nuzzling her face into the back of his neck. He looked over towards the bedside clock: 9:00 A.M. He longed to stay in bed like that forever, the warmth and comfort; but he'd just remembered that fact that he had a mission today. Slowly, as to not to disturb his loved one, Crona maneuvered himself out of bed, draping the covers back over Maka as he left. Gathering his articles of clothing strewn across the room, he began to dress himself, only getting on his boxers and jeans when he heard the door open. Crona jerked his head toward it to see Soul, looking somewhat confused, standing in the entrance. Weapon the glanced over at Maka, and then to the pink-haired meister, shirtless with Maka's tie still around his neck.

"Dude, you've got- er," The scythe pointed to his own neck. Crona grasped at the tie, looking down at it with surprise, not previously noticing it still on him. "Well, uh- I brought home breakfast if you two are interested."

He closed the door behind him, feeling extremely awkward about what he just witnessed. But his eyes then widened as he realized something. He had seen a scar across Crona's front, from the time the swordsman had saved his meister, taking his mother's vector arrow all the way through him: a seemingly fatal blow. _Well then,_ Soul thought, mouth forming a slight smile. _I guess I won't have to worry about him not caring for her..._

Crona's eye twitched as his face quickly grew a heavy blush. _Oh, god, he's mad; I just know it. He's probably disgusted that I even dared to touch her, an angel like her. Oh god, why why _why_ didn't I just tell her she shouldn't with filth like me? I was the wrong person, and now she's tainted and it's all my fault- _His thoughts were interrupted by the touch of Maka's arms wrapped around his bare chest, fingers fanning across his barely-there swordsman-muscles, her cheek pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Crona, you okay?" Her voice was partially muffled by his skin, yet it was still so earnest and sincere.

Guilt brimmed his heart, and before he could stop them, or was even aware, tears flowed down his cheeks. "I- I'm sorry! Th- This never should've happened. I d-didn't mean- I never meant-" Crona sobbed, choked replies now rendering his words unintelligible.

"No, bad Crona." Her tone was playfully scolding. She stretched her neck and licked a tear off his face. "Stop apologizing for sex. I love you, no matter what, and there's nothing to be sorry for." The bridge of her nose pressed against the side of his neck. "You were wonderful."

A sudden pain wrenched in the swordsman's back, and with an unceremonious burst, the weapon made his entrance between Crona's shoulder-blades, separating the two meisters from one another. "DAMN! You just can't keep your filthy tongue off him, can you? How's that for a cow lick?" At this interruption, Maka grimaced, glaring at the demon sword. Ragnarok turned to address his meister. "And SERIOUSLY Crona. What the hell are you sorry for? YOU'RE the one who got raped last night!"

Crona and Maka objected simultaneously, their words overlapping one another. "She/I did not rape me/him!"

Ragnarok scoffed. "Whatever. Grabbing his crotch like it was a damn winning lottery ticket. 'It wasn't rape!' Whatever the hell it _was_, I always knew the cow'd be the one leading." With that last remark, the weapon dissipated back inside of the swordsman, unable to annoy them any further.

The scythe-meister returned her gaze toward Crona, standing in front of him, her hands placed atop his shoulders. "Now c'mon. Come cuddle with me again. It got cold without you."

The pink-haired boy's sight drifted to the floor. He hated that he had to disappoint his beloved. He truly wanted to simply snuggle up under the covers with her all day, but a mission was a commitment; and he certainly didn't want to let Lord Death down _again_. "I- I can't; I have a mission."

Maka's eyes widened with disbelief. "Crona Makenshi," She started, searching the room for the rest of his clothing. "I cannot _believe_ you didn't tell me sooner!" She shoved his clothes into his arms. "Now you are going to get dressed, kiss me goodbye, and go _get that soul_, you hear me?" The blonde meister jabbed at his shoulder. "I know you love me, but I'm not more important than your duty at the DWMA."

The swordsman hastily tugged his shirt over his head and hopped on one foot, struggling to get his cuffed boots on as Maka pushed him towards the door. "I thought you were..."

She grinned. "Cute." She pressed her lips to his for a few mere seconds before pulling away again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now go!" She resumed shoving him out the door. "Be safe!"

* * *

His weapon perched atop his head, the demon swordsman walked along the murk of a sparse swamp, having just collected all five kishin egg souls of their targets. Crona gripped his right arm, per his habit, while the sword remained somewhat lax in the meister's mess of pink hair, insatiable hunger somewhat quelled for the time being. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets of the marsh, among various other nameless creatures, and the rhythmic slop of the boy's boots stepping in the mud. Ragnarok decided to break the silence between the two of them.

"So, what if you got the cow preggers now?" He spoke with his usual snark.

"Don't call her that."

"Guess you'll have to whip out the ring sooner then, huh?" The weapon groaned with exasperation. "God, you haven't had the balls to purpose yet, but you still let her rape you."

Ignoring the "rape" mentioning, Crona stopped in his tracks, hand darting down to his front jeans pocket as his eyes widened with beginning panic. He calmed once he had felt the small circular bump and continued to walk again. Thank God it hadn't fallen out during the other night's- _events._

A small sight of an unfamiliar color being worn on his meister caught the demon sword's eyes, and he stared intently at Crona's shoulder and the cloth that was peaking out from behind his shirt. "What the hell..." He murmured to himself. Realizing what it was, he jerked up and out from underneath his shirt, yelling between a hysterical bought of laughter. "YOU'RE STILL WEARING HER SEX TOY!"

* * *

The demon swordsman exited the Academy, immediately pulled into tight hug by Maka. He had been gone for about a month, and just reported the success of his mission to Lord Death.

Her chin lay nestled in his shoulder. "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything? Did you get the souls?"

He let himself wrap his arms around her as well, closing his eyes and melting in her embrace. "I'm not hurt. W- we got all the souls."

She sighed with content. "I think this goes without saying, but I missed you _so_ much." Maka nuzzled her philtrum deeper into the side of his neck.

Crona tightened his grip. "I- I'm sorry..." He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

She shushed him soothingly. "No apologies. All I need right now is you."

The blonde pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, thumbs resting on his cheekbones. His palms lay on the inward curves of her waist. Her brilliant emerald eyes gazed sincerely into his droopy dark ones. Oh, how he missed those green eyes. He looked lovingly at them, cherishing the sight as though he was at his last breath. Though, they moved out of his vision as she moved her cheek closer to his, lips almost grazing his ear. "I have something to tell you." His eyes widened somewhat, wondering if what she had to say would be what he had been planning to say.

"I- I- I do, too."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then looked around as though measuring the density of the students spread sparsely around the Academy. ". . . But how about we go back to the apartment first?"

He nodded.

_That_ was about a million pounds lifted from his anxiety. Screwing up the courage to even order the ring had been hard enough, but actually asking her in front of others... He felt as though she'd reject him anyway, but having either pitying or disgusted stares at him from strangers afterward... No, he _definitely_ didn't know how to deal with that.

In fact, Crona was still trying to prepare himself for even being turned down.

Maka clasped his hand in hers, smiling that brilliant closed-mouth smile as they walked home. It was quite difficult with the worries weighing down his thoughts, but he returned the smile as a small wobbly upturning of his mouth, eyebrows still slanted with permanent concern. The scythe-meister looked toward the horizon. The sun was lingering at the edge of the sky now, its sleepy groans signaling the sunset.

She leaned her head onto the swordsman's shoulder, eyebrows knitted with thoughtfulness. "Hey... Will you always love me no matter what?" Her voice came in a near whisper.

Crona blinked. Did he hear her correctly? Did _she_ really need reassuring? Why would she have a doubt about his love? Did- … Did she do something? Was that even possible: to do something that would make him stop loving her? He held her hand a slight bit tighter: an encouraging squeeze. "F- Forever and always, without condition... I- I don't think it's even possible for me to not." He stopped in his tracks. His head bent down, bangs hiding his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm not very good at... Expressing it..."

"No, Crona. That's not why I asked." She used a finger to bring his chin up, his eyes meeting hers. She sighed. "I guess I just needed reassurance, is all..." Her gaze met with the vibrant orange and pink hues of the sky.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Crona swallowed as he and Maka entered her room, closing the door behind him. The time's getting closer now... He put a hand in his pocket and fingered the ebony ring, adorned with a so very modest, miniscule diamond at the top. It was all he could afford with the school's wages, since he hadn't been on many missions. Would it be enough? It hardly seemed it would be; she deserved only the very best, not simply the best he could _afford_. Maka meant more than everything to him, and if he couldn't portray that with this pathetic ring, how else would he be able to?

"Crona?" The blonde's voice brought him from his thoughts. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

The swordsman rubbed his arm with nervousness. "Y- You first..."

"_No, _Crona. Tell me what _you_ were going to say." Her tone was persistent. There was no countering now.

This was it. There was no backing down, no walking out, no stuttering, no screw-ups, no fumbles- _It had to be perfect- _For her... "O- Okay..." His voice found him, barely audible. _Here goes nothing..._

Crona's hand fiddled into his pocket, difficultly grasping the ring with sweaty fingertips, and pulling it out. He wobbled down onto one knee, and a gasp escaped from Maka's mouth. His eyebrows furrowed with frustration, eyes closed with anxiety. _It isn't good enough. Not for her..._ He proceeded to move his leg from out in front of him, and positioned himself as kneeling before his beloved, on both knees, back curved down, neck bent in submission. He held the ring out to her, above his head. The sequin-sized jewel caught the moonlight coming from her bedroom window, reflecting it onto the scythe-meister's face. "Maka Albarn... the one I love as I cannot love myself, w-would-" Damn it: there he went stuttering. "Please...Would you marry me?"

Silence. Nothing. He couldn't bear to bring his head up. He didn't wish to meet her expression, probably being one of disgust or scoffing laughter. Or maybe she was looking at him in pity, the man groveling before her, begging for her hand in matrimony: Pathetic.

"One knee is enough." Maka spoke in a choked whisper.

He dared meet her gaze. Tears welled in her eyes. "Stand up."

Reluctantly, he did as she told. Saltwater stung behind his eyelids, a lump in his throat feeling as though it would suffocate him. He waited for the blow to come: a slap, a punch, a shove. No, she'd probably just leave, not wanting to shatter his heart with the answer he already knew.

Then, a touch he didn't expect; her arms were tightening around him, face nuzzled in his chest. A mumble left her lips, suppressed by the cloth of his shirt as Maka nodded against him.

Wait- nodded?

She lifted her head so her lips were to his ear, still embracing him as she whispered the simple word. "Yes."

Crona's eyes widened to nearly an impossible size as they welled with tears of pure happy disbelief. He finally wound his arms around her as well, holding her as if to never let go.

"Crona, I'm pregnant."

His head hit the floor with a thud, losing consciousness as he fainted.


End file.
